Legend Becomes Reality
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Legends speak of humans that can transform into dragons. Doubtless you think this ridiculous. It's true. I know. I am one of them. OK, that was a little weird but read anyway! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Castaflicka, and this is my story. I'm 16 years old in human years, and I live on Berk. No one ever notices me, I'm just a teen on Berk, like all the others, but I'm not like all the others. I'm unusual. If you want to know me better, read on._

"Hey Sailsicka!" Tuffnut called to Castaflicka. She turned slowly, and asked,

"Do you mean Castaflicka? What?" Hiccup was surprised at how sweetly she could reply to a taunt.

"Do you know how to fly?" Castaflicka looked surprised and asked,

"How should I know that?"

"Because your head's always in the clouds!" Snotlout taunted. Castaflicka ignored them and disappeared into a corner.

"Dragon raid!" Someone shouted, and the teens, as well as everyone else, ran out of the Great Hall. Hiccup ran to his house to get something, and Castaflicka was about to run off when Gobber shouted,

"Casta! Get out there and help with water duty!" Castaflicka ignored the shortening of her name and followed the teens to the water barrel. She helped put out the fire but disappeared soon. When Hiccup knocked the giant torch over, she stood in a shadow and watched Hiccup get dragged halfway to his house. Her ears perked up at "OK but I hit a Night Fury." She disappeared into the woods and in a clearing far from town she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her arms turned into wings and she turned into a giant dragon. She was a mix of a Timberjack, Night Fury, and Flightmare. She didn't glow as the Flightmares did, and her wings were the huge timberjack wings. Her head was proportional to the rest of her body, but like a Night Fury. She soared into the air, and flew to where she heard Hiccup say the Night Fury fell; Just off Raven Point. She landed and transformed back into her human body, and sliding behind a big rock, hid as she heard someone gasp over the hill crest. She watched Hiccup approach the dragon fearfully, and had to stifle a laugh when she saw him clutching his puny knife as if it would keep him from all harm. When he said he was going to kill the dragon, she tensed, ready to transform and attack, but then she saw Hiccup drop his arms onto his head, and she relaxed. Hiccup wouldn't harm the dragon, he was too kind. She ran away and flew back to a mile or so from Berk and transformed back into Castaflicka. She got back to Berk and went home, being next door to Hiccup's house, and watched from her window as Hiccup entered, then when he went to bed. Castaflicka went to her own bed, and slept soundly til dawn.

She awoke to pounding on her door, and flipping the covers away, she sleepily opened the door to see Gobber there.

"Mornin' Castaflicka. Dragon training today. Come on to the arena." Castaflicka, or Casta as we shall now call her, followed him to the arena, where Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Hiccup were all gathering. Casta blended into the shadows, no one noticing her, as they walked into the circle the cages opened into. Astrid, of course, was a ham and said as she stalked into the arena, "No turning back." Casta rolled her eyes and catching Hiccup's eye, flipped her own braid and walked haughtily, mimicking Astrid and saying in a high pitched whisper to mock her, "no turning back." Hiccup grinned a second, then it vanished as they walked into the arena. Casta herself vanished into the shadows again, and growled lowly as the other teens mocked Hiccup.

Now my reader, do not think there's going to be romance in this between the two. Casta loves Hiccup as a brother, nothing more, I _promise_ you.

She muttered the names to herself as Gobber announced them, remembering how to make friends with Gronckles. No, she couldn't do that, everyone in the Viking village would want to kill her. She sighed and pondered how to fight these dragons without really hurting them. When Gobber let the Gronckle out, she pulled her shield off her back and slid along the walls of the arena. When Hiccup got cornered and the Gronckle was about to blow him up, she threw a rock at it, a big rock, and it came after her. She rolled away, and eventually, by rolling and jumping out of the way, got back into the shadows and the Gronckle lost her. It instead cornered Hiccup again, and just as Casta was about to jump in front, Gobber yanked it away and it blew a hole into the wall. The Gronckle gnawed on his hook, and Gobber scolded,

"Go back to bed, y'overgrown sausage!" He threw the Gronckle in it's cage and said to the students,

"You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He glanced around, as if looking for Casta, but not seeing her, told them sternly.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always_," He bent down to eye level with Hiccup, "go for the kill." He pulled Hiccup up by the arm, and Hiccup glanced at the huge hole the Gronckle had made. He ran out of the arena, secretly followed by Casta, and returned to the place he had freed the Night Fury. He picked up the heavy ball and rope, weighed them in his hands, and murmured,

"So why didn't you?" He set them down, and followed the trail the Night Fury had left. It led to a cove, where Hiccup squatted down and picked up a scale that had obviously fallen off the black dragon. He ran his finger along the center, then jerked back and dropped it as the Night Fury suddenly scrabbled above him. Casta jumped up the rocks and climbed over into the cove with an agility and silence to be envied, then hid behind a tree to observe the Night Fury. She soon found out, when he held still for a second, that he was missing a tail wing, and without that, he couldn't fly. She gasped quietly and whispered,

"If he can't fly, he can't live. What if something attacks him?" Casta returned to the village through the now falling rain. She transformed and walked slowly through the storm and got to the Hall right after Hiccup, in time to hear Gobber say,

"What did Casta do in the ring today?" Astrid sneered,

"She showed up? She's never where she should be." Gobber growled,

"Thank you Astrid. She protected Hiccup. She saved his life. You others didn't do anything but save your own skins. Even you Astrid." He dropped a heavy book onto the table and instructed everyone to read it. Everyone deadpanned and rushed outside and home as soon as Gobber disappeared. Astrid also deadpanned as Hiccup stammered the question of sharing. Casta watched as Hiccup walked away, and stayed in a shadow as he returned. She slid away and fell asleep at home, dreaming uneasily.

**Ta da! First chapter! What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later, Casta was, like Hiccup, starting to gain popularity for being so good at training, so she decided to just avoid getting mauled during lessons, and try to lose her popularity; besides, Astrid Hofferson was looking at her like she was a dragon; with hate. Casta had been avoiding her but also watching her, noticing the annoying feeling Casta got when she came around, and her wish to be a man. How stupid can you get?

Casta shook her head as she jerked herself out of her reverie, and ducked just as Astrid's axe got flung towards her. Casta looked in the direction whence the axe had come, and saw Hiccup scratch a Nadder and make it drop to the floor right before Astrid's face. Casta stifled a giggle when she saw Hiccup's face; innocent, and Astrid's face; boiling mad and confounded. Then she straightened and her face fell into it's usual emotionless form as Astrid turned towards her, and she walked out of the arena, not following all the rest of the teenagers who were following Hiccup like puppies. She saw Astrid flip her head angrily as Hiccup retreated from the puppy teenagers, and felt a flicker of anger inside, which she brushed aside. She retreated to the woods, running to where Hiccup normally met Toothless, and transformed. You see, she had been flying with them every day in dragon form, but they hadn't the faintest idea who she was, and they rarely saw her, but she was always there, rain or shine. She climbed into a tree and hid just before Hiccup appeared, wearing his flying gear and a cheerful face. Casta took off as soon as they did, and let out a happy purr as she dove downwards with them. Hiccup noticed her and called,

"Decided to join us huh?" Don't worry, he didn't know she was Casta, but he talked to her whenever he could see her. The rest of the flight and day passed without anything page-worthy happening, therefore I shall skip to the day after this, when Casta encountered Hiccup in human form in the woods after training.

"Hiccup, I know what you're thinking." She said as he passed by, muttering angrily to himself about Astrid. Hiccup jumped, exclaiming as he did, then stuttering,

"What the- what what are you d-doing here?"

"Hiccup, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I get you in shape." Hiccup scoffed and said discouragingly,

"No one can get me into shape." Casta raised an eyebrow and whacked his chest with the back of her hand, knocking him hard against a tree.

"First of all, never let down your guard." Hiccup got up when he saw that she wasn't going to listen to objections, and looked her in the eye. Casta smiled. She had his full attention.

"Now, you attack me. Don't worry, you won't hurt me in the slightest." Hiccup shrugged and rushed at her as instructed. Casta bent and flipped his legs out, making him land on his back.

"You okay?" She asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." He said, and paid full attention to the rest of the lesson, learning well. This was continued for a week, until Casta declared he was fine.

"You are in shape now. Of course, you won't be able to beat me, but you could beat Astrid." Hiccup grinned and ran off into the woods, waving goodbye as he disappeared. Casta smiled and waved back, thinking,

"Now you can protect yourself, my brother." She transformed and flew up and away.

Casta breathed nervously as she hid in the shadows of the arena. She wasn't supposed to be in there; Astrid and Hiccup were going to fight a Gronckle to define who would kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and no one was supposed to be in the ring. Despite Hiccup's training, Casta still worried that Hiccup would get hurt. If the Gronckle attacked Hiccup, Astrid certainly wouldn't save him; she hated him too much. Casta tightened her muscles as Astrid shoved Hiccup's shield down then leaned close, but relaxed again when she flipped away. She smiled as Hiccup dropped his shield and the Gronckle submitted, wagging it's foot and it's tongue dropping out of its mouth in delight. However, her back straightened and she could feel her dragon transformation coming on when Astrid started screaming out insults about Hiccup, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself; accidentally transforming in here could be deadly, in fact, she knew it would mean death for her. She climbed out of the pen unnoticed, and followed Hiccup, who put on his flying gear and disappeared into the forest. Casta transformed quickly, and flew to the cove, where she hid and growled lowly as she noticed Astrid and Hiccup didn't. When he noticed, and Astrid said her snobby,

"I want to know what's going on." Casta tensed, ready to leap. When Toothless emerged from shadows and Astrid lifted her axe, she could restrain herself no longer. With a loud roar, she tackled Astrid and she curled her tail around her waist and flung her across the cove against a wall. Casta roared to Toothless to hold Hiccup back, and attacked again. Astrid tried to get away but Casta caught her foot and flung her against the ground, winding her. She threw her against a tree, then darted into a shadow, and grabbed Astrid, flying up high in the sky. She swooped down dropping her in a clearing, encircled her with fire so she couldn't go anywhere. She dropped down and transformed far enough away that Astrid wouldn't see her, then she ran into the clearing, jumping over the fire, and Astrid growled when she saw her,

"What are you? You are always hiding in the shadows and coming out unexpectedly. You are so weird."

Casta replied with a scoff clearly in her voice,

"Me? You're the one trying to be a man, trying to prove you're the toughest person in Berk, always bullying Hiccup and me. You have abused me and Hiccup so much, you have no idea." Astrid yelled in anger and charged towards her, holding her axe. Casta didn't move, but when Astrid was almost on her, she yanked the axe out of her grip and slammed it against a boulder, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. She hit Astrid with the back of her hand and she flew across the clearing and hit her back on a boulder. Casta stared at her with her cold blue eyes, and hissed,

"You have no idea what it is to suffer, to be mocked, taunted, and bullied by a cowardly bilge rat who thinks she so tough, and I can throw her across a clearing with one hand!" Astrid charged at her again, and Casta grabbed her hand. She held it in such a way that it hurt, and Astrid shrieked in pain. The position was in a way that one movement could break her arm. Casta straightened, and Astrid noticed how much taller Casta was than she, and Casta hissed in her face,

"I could break your arm with one movement right now." Casta grabbed her other hand and held it in the same position with one hand, then with her other hand, jerked the skulls off her skirt one by one. She held them all in her hand then closing her hand, ground them to dust.

"How do you feel now, oh mighty warrior?" Casta hissed, then flipped her hand so that Astrid's arms didn't break, but she slid her arm up and yanked off Astrid's headband, causing her braid to fall out. Casta broke the headband into small pieces, then grabbed Astrid's shirt and pulled her upwards so that her eyes were level with Astrid's.

"Never mock me again or I swear I shall not be so merciful." She flung Astrid away and disappeared into the woods. Astrid slowly got up, and returning home for a bit to put her headband back on and re-braid her hair. She couldn't find any more skull things for her skirt so she proceeded back into the forest, but when she jumped off a big log, a dragon's foot grabbed her arm and she screamed,

"Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it! Aaaaaahh!" Toothless dropped her on a branch and she screamed,

"Hiccup, get me _down_ from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain." Hiccup said.

"I am not listening to _anything _you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Astrid." Astrid grunted as she pulled herself up, and Casta, who was flying above them watching, felt her anger melt away, replaced by amusement at what Toothless was about to do. She saw him tense his muscles and fly up quickly and followed him, watching with approval as he dunked Hiccup and Astrid in the water, spun around, but then he stopped. Casta roared to him to keep going, and he plunged deep into the water. He emerged and then just went wild, and Casta laughed inside herself as she saw Astrid clutching Hiccup, then she dove down as Astrid fell. Astrid screamed,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Castaflicka and Hiccup! I won't mock you anymore!" Casta caught her, and gently deposited her behind Hiccup on Toothless. She flew away and knew that Toothless would show her above the clouds. She transformed and went home, then when Snotlout came near she tensed her back, not being in the mood for Snotlout's flirting. He pressed it on her though, and even shoved her against a wall. Casta's eyes hardened, and she grabbed his throat. She lifted him, and hissed,

"Do you want to die? It'd be a warrior's death, have no fear. I would strangle you from trying to flirt with me." She tightened her grip and he gasped for breath.

"No! Please, I swear I won't flirt anymore." He gasped, and Casta flung him away, causing him to crash into a house. She stalked away, and reaching her house and bedroom, flung herself on her bed, being exhausted from the events of the day. She also knew she had to get up early, to ensure that Hiccup lived the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner; being home schooled, I get tons of school and work during the day. So here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

Casta slid into the arena early in the morning before the crowd began gathering and hid, using the Changewing in her to camouflage against the barrels and boxes. Her heart began beating faster and faster as the hours sped by, Hiccup's final exam coming up faster and faster. At last, Casta saw Hiccup at the gate, where he whispered something to Astrid, who for once, was not punching him or mocking him.

"I take it the flight went well then." She whispered, feeling good. The gate slammed shut behind Hiccup, causing Casta's heart to leap up to her throat. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and crouched in a position where she could transform and help Hiccup immediately.

What she had suspected he would do, he did as the Monstrous Nightmare came towards him. He dropped his shield and dagger, then taking off his helmet, glanced up at his father, and denounced that he was a Viking, throwing the helmet on the ground. Casta bent her back as the Nightmare began chasing Hiccup, and when Stoick and Astrid tried to help and failed, she transformed and leapt towards the Nightmare, pinning it to the ground. Knowing the rules of dragon fighting, she obeyed them, and at the end of the fight, with Toothless at her side, she roared at the Nightmare, her loud roar shaking the ground and scaring the Nightmare into its cage. Glancing at Toothless and Hiccup, she melted the iron above her and flew away, frightened of being found out, and knowing they wouldn't really hurt Toothless; He was far too valuable. She transformed into a human form not far from the Great Hall and ran towards the doors, hearing Stoick's voice loudly raised. She stood before the doors, waiting for Stoick to come out, and when he did, she growled lowly,

"Be careful Stoick. You'll regret this to your dying day if you don't forgive him." She disappeared before he could see her into the darkness of the hall and gazed at Hiccup, who stared after his dad, hands limply by his side, then followed him silently as he ran out to the pier. She held onto the pier underneath Hiccup's feet, and heard Astrid come up. She grunted and frowned as Astrid walked up next to Hiccup, growling,

"Try walking lighter why don't you, Astrid?" Astrid thankfully didn't hear her, and Casta listened as they spoke, laughing softly once when Hiccup said sarcastically,

"Thank you, for summing that up. Why didn't I kill that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would've been better for all of us.." He trailed off and Astrid said,

"Yep. The rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you?" Hiccup didn't reply, and Casta felt her lean forward, supposedly to look at his face.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, and Hiccup made a lame excuse, which Casta didn't stay to hear, already guessing what Hiccup was going to do, and ran to the arena, where Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were all gathering now.

"If you're planning to get eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs deadpanned, and put his fat fists on his sides.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly, weapon. It's me." Tuffnut said, getting in his face, and got shoved away by Snotlout who said,

"_I_ love this plan." Hiccup began, "I didn't..." Ruffnut shoved Snotlout away and said,

"You're crazy!" She looked sideways and whispered,

"I like that." Astrid pulled her away by her helmet's horns and said,

"So, what is the plan?" Hiccup smiled and Casta came forward from the shadows, muttering,

"Give him a chance to speak, why don't ye?!" Of all the teens, Casta had the most accent, which somewhat rarely showed up, mainly when she was excited or angry. Hiccup looked at her in surprise, and Casta continued,

"Well Hiccup, we're all here, explain why we're here." Hiccup looked at her gratefully when she slapped a hand over Snotlout's mouth, as he was about to interrupt, and he walked over to the main cage gate, which he pulled open. Casta watched calmly, knowing how he was going to tame the Nightmare, and stood with her legs somewhat far apart, her arms crossed and relaxation showing in every feature.

"How can she be so at home with a dragon loose in the arena?" Fishlegs whispered to Ruffnut, and Casta jerked her elbow, hitting Fishlegs' stomach, hushing him. When Hiccup gave everyone except Casta a dragon, he came to her and said,

"How are you gonna get there?" Casta raised one eyebrow, turned and said as she ran out,

"Just go I'll meet you there!" She jumped off the pier and transformed mid-air, flying close to the water and racing to Helheim's Gate. She reached the Viking ships soon, and silently flew above Stoick's ship, keeping an eye on Toothless. She stayed above the ship as the fool Vikings aroused the Red Death, and didn't take much part in the fighting of the Red Death, which she felt was the Vikings' fight, not a half dragon half human's. She flew through the fog and found Toothless, and transforming, dropped down next to him, not being able to believe what had just happened. She didn't say anything as Stoick found Toothless, and he didn't notice her until she gasped in relief when he said Hiccup was alive.

"Who are you?" He asked, and Casta stood.

"I am Castaflicka. Personally I'm not surprised you don't know me, even though I'm one of your people." Stoick nodded and returned his attention to his son, whom they carried home and took care of, not noticing the huge dragon following them from above.

Casta saw Hiccup was up and outside and ran over with Astrid, with whom she'd become friends, and clasping her hands behind her back, watched Astrid greet him.

"Hey Hiccup." She said softly, and he turned to see her, a tear softly creeping down her cheek. Hiccup hugged her, and she returned the hug, whispering,

"I'm glad you're safe, brother." Hiccup stood back and laughed as Toothless jumped on people in order to get to Hiccup. She stood next to Hiccup and Astrid as they got on their dragons, and directly before they took off, she said,

"Oh and there's one more thing you guys need to know." She transformed and flew in front of them, causing Hiccup to cry in surprise,

"She's a dragon!"

**Duh duh duh duuuuh! Continuation later! Tooooodddlllleeeesss!**


	4. Chapter 4

Casta landed with her Nadder in the arena and sliding off, stood before Hiccup with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Can I stop now?" She asked, and Hiccup sighed, rubbing his sinuses.

"Casta, look. You have to be able to fly your dragon perfectly, even though you _are_ a dragon."

"_Why_?" Hiccup groaned.

"We've been through this! _Because_ if we want to surprise someone with your abilities, you have to arrive on a dragon like any normal person." Casta leaned on her Nadder and looked over at Astrid who was destroying barrels piled on top of each other. She raised an eyebrow and gestured to Astrid questioningly, but not before Astrid grunted angrily,

"You want a piece of this? Alright, who's next?" Hiccup stepped forward and said,

"I think- uh yep, I-I think you got them. _All_ of them." Casta sighed, still waiting for an explanation, and Fishlegs said,

"Astrid's been destroying inanimate objects all day." Hiccup replied, finally giving Casta an explanation.

"She's really wound up about the Flightmare." When Hiccup said 'Flightmare' Casta's back tensed, as did the rest of her body, and her Nadder jumped to alertness, only to be soothed into calmness again by a touch from Casta. Casta and her dragon, Winterbite, were extremely close despite Casta's preference to fly solo, and Hiccup didn't know how good she actually was at flying together; she was better than Toothless and Hiccup.

Since Hiccup had defeated the Red Death and shown the Vikings that dragons could be tamed and not killed, the teens had been training almost every day at the dragon training academy Stoick had given Hiccup.

Casta watched the other teenagers begin to bicker about the Flightmare and tease Astrid about her uncle Finn Hofferson, and when she flew off, Casta jumped onto Winterbite and flew after her, and Astrid sighed,

"Really Hiccup?" and turned to look at Casta. She jumped when she saw it was Casta, and she said,

"Oh, Castaflicka, sorry. I thought you were Hiccup." Casta nodded once, bit her lip and said somewhat hesitantly,

"You can call me Casta, now." Astrid looked at her sideways and the ends of her lips twitched in something of a smile.

"Thanks Casta. So, why are you following me? If it's about the Flightmare," She interrupted Casta, and continued, "I don't want to hear it." Casta shrugged and clasped her hands in front of her waist, examining her weird fingers.

"Your funeral." She said nonchalantly and Astrid looked at her sideways. Casta sighed and dropped her hands onto her Nadder's bare back.

"Astrid, has it dawned on you that maybe the Flightmare is just protecting it's property? Arvendel's fire always comes with the Flightmare, and the glowing-" Casta quickly closed her mouth before she divulged the dragon secret of glowing algae that Flightmares ate. Astrid snapped her head to look at Casta, and asked cautiously,

"Glowing what?" Casta shook her head and said grinning brightly, though it was forced.

"Oh nothing. Just mixing up my dragons again." She shivered as she lied; she hated lying. Astrid looked at her for a minute longer, then Casta said,

"Well, I'm hungry. Would you like to come to me house for dinner? Winterbite and Stormfly can get their own." Astrid shrugged and said,

"Sure." Casta raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oh don't get me wrong. I'm nae forcin' ye to come." Astrid sighed and said,

"Sorry. I'm just wound up in the Flightmare." Casta closed her mouth solidly to stop herself from defending the dragon and nodded. She turned around slowly, trying to give the impression that she was unused to riding a dragon, and obviously succeeded, because Astrid gave her some (unknown to Astrid) useless tips as they flew to her house. They slid off their dragons, and Casta roared to her dragon instructions for dinner before turning to Astrid and saying,

"Excuse me for a bit. Please, go inside." She transformed and flew off and Astrid went inside, slowly entering the dark house. She lit a lamp and saw the house was completely clean and neat, comfortably decorated, with things like shields bearing pictures of dragons, dragon scales, and bookshelves. She breathed out in awe as she saw the elaborate carvings and beautifully etched designs on an ax bearing a name in runes. She touched it and was trying to find out the name when she heard the door open and Casta entered. Casta deposited the cooked chicken and basket of potatoes on the table and wiping her hands on her skirt went over to Astrid.

"Trying to read it?" She asked, smirking ever so slightly. Astrid pulled her hand down and said,

"I'm sorry-"

"No it's okay. You won't be able to read it though. It's the secret language of the Dragon/Human family. We never taught it to anyone; it's a family secret. The ax says,

The first to bring peace and happiness to Berk shall be blessed with the gift of the friendship of the firstborn woman in the Dragon/Human family." Casta lightly drew her fingers along the runes as she read, and sighing, dropped her hand and said,

"I am the firstborn of the Dragon/Human family. And most likely the last. It's a very heavy burden." Astrid touched Casta's shoulder then jerked her hand back in surprise. Casta looked at her and asked,

"What?"

"Your skin feels like real skin." Casta gave her a weird look and said,

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought it would feel like a dragon's." Casta raised an eyebrow then said,

"When I'm human, I'm human. The most I can do is pretty limited. I can roar and stuff, I have the dragon strength, but everything is human when I'm human, just like everything is dragon when I'm a dragon. It's pretty handy, especially when it's my time of month. When I need a break, I just transform and I'm not bothered by it." Astrid nodded, understanding, then walked with Casta towards the potatoes and chicken, and Casta took the potatoes into a room, apparently the kitchen, where she stayed for about half an hour, leaving Astrid to wander around her big house.

"Astrid! Come on down!" Casta called, and set the potatoes, which were steaming with a yummy scent on the table. Astrid ran into the room and sat down at the table. Casta gave her two potatoes wrapped in rags, and two chicken legs. Astrid unwrapped a potato and dropped it in surprise as heat emanated from it. She looked at Casta, who was eating a potato, gazing out the window distractedly, and Astrid hesitantly bit into it. It tasted salty, flavorful and yummy, so she continued to eat it, eating four potatoes and 3 chicken wings. Casta watched her eat 2 potatoes and 1 chicken wing, smiling as she did.

"Like my cooking?" She asked, fingering a chicken bone, and Astrid replied, putting down the rags that had contained her last potato,

"Oh yeah. You're a really good cook. Even better than Hiccup." Casta smiled and said,

"Don't tell Hiccup that. I taught him how to cook, and he thinks I taught him everything I know, but as you can see, I didn't." Astrid laughed once, and Casta stood, followed her example.

"Thanks for dinner. Your cooking and house are amazing." Casta laughed and opened the door for Astrid.

"Thanks. Remember though, the Flightmare may just be protecting it's property." Astrid sighed, then gave Casta a smile and disappeared.

"Oh Astrid. If you're going to do something, at least conceal it." Casta shook her head, seeing straight through Astrid. She roared loudly for Winterbite, and when she landed, jumped onto her back.

"Come on girl. We have to stop Astrid from hurting that Flightmare. It's just protecting the glowing algae."

**Duh duh duh ddduuuhhh! Now there's a cliffie for you. It shall be updated soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update for you! You're so lucky... :P**

Casta soared into the sky on Winterbite, following Astrid and Hiccup to the Flightmare. She watched them begin to follow the Flightmare, and heard, via her excellent dragon hearing,

"We are the only thing between that dragon, and Berk." She growled lightly at this, and following the Flightmare, made up her mind to stop Astrid from even TOUCHING that dragon. Like the dragon was purposely attacking! It was protecting the glowing algae! Anyone with brains could see that! Casta swooped down now in between Astrid and the Flightmare, roaring to the Flightmare to stay still; she would protect it.

"Move away Casta!" Astrid shouted, wielding her ax.

"NO!" Casta shouted back, and continued, "My ancestors protected this dragon! It's defending it's home and food! It's not attacking you, you're attacking it! My parents defended this dragon, driving Vikings away from it and defended it to their deaths! And I WILL DO THE SAME!" Casta leapt off Winterbite and transformed, her size even bigger because of her anger. She summoned the Flightmare in her and glowed brightly, roaring angrily at Astrid, the dragon in her growing stronger. Stormfly flew closer, trying to get around her to get at the Flightmare, and Casta shoved her away with her tail, knocking her to the ground. Casta swooped down, followed by the Flightmare, who understood that Casta was protecting her, and landed heavily on the ground. She roared loudly at Astrid, and hit her away with her tail. A fight ensued, ending where Casta held Astrid down with her claws, bleeding on one forearm. She transformed, and hissed, still holding Astrid down with her hand,

"Now will you leave the Flightmare alone?" Astrid struggled against her grip, then a voice echoed in her mind from the evening. _I have the dragon strength, even when I'm a human._ Astrid sighed and ceased to struggle, and whispered,

"Let us help." Casta growled,

"The only way you can help is if you swear not to TOUCH that dragon, and help me redirect the stream."

"I swear."

"Swear on Stormfly."

"I swear on Stormfly." Casta nodded and let Astrid get up, pulling her up harshly then transforming to keep the Flightmare calm while Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup redirected the stream. When they finished, Casta went to fly home but her wing had gotten cut badly by Astrid while in the fight, so she grunted in pain, transformed, and flew home on Winterbite. When she got home, she dropped onto the chair before her fireplace and touched her arm. Her arm was bleeding from the wing cut, and her leg was sliced where it had been sliced on her forearm. She winced as she cleaned and wrapped the wound, and after she'd taken proper care of it, went to bed, much relieved that she'd brought Astrid around to reason, even though she'd done it the somewhat violent way.

**There's the end of the Flightmare chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Casta, in dragon form, whipped her tail and shot spine shots at her dragon. The dragon rolled away and responded with a blast of fire: Casta rolled away and transformed, breathing hard.

"Good job girl!" Casta rubbed her dragon's nose and strode out of the arena, growing tired of practicing; she'd been doing so for a few hours now. She stood still and listened, using her dragon hearing to find Hiccup. She jerked her head to the west, hearing Astrid's scream, and leaping off the pier, called to her dragon as she transformed and flew towards the scream. Faster than you could imagine, she flew to the source of the scream and saw Astrid falling from Stormfly and heard Snotlout shouting and gloating about not retreating or something dumb like that. She swooped to the ground and landed, transforming simultaneously as she landed and ran over to Astrid, whom Hiccup had set down on the ground after catching. She carefully placed two fingers on Astrid's throat, feeling her pulse, and roaring something to her dragon, sent it to get cold water from the creek.

Winterbite returned with a big turtle shell full of water, clean as far as Casta could tell, and she sprinkled Astrid's face with it, waking her up. She blew out a breath in relief as she slowly opened her eyes, and pushed the turtle shell away, standing behind a tree before Astrid noticed her. She chuckled as Astrid charged Snotlout, and muttering to herself,

"She's fine," got back on Winterbite and flew away. She stopped short in the middle of the ocean, seeing something odd.

"Let's check that out, eh girl?" She whispered, and Winterbite went into her stealth mode Casta had taught her, swooping silently towards the thing tossing and thrashing. Casta stifled a gasp as she saw what it was; a Skrill and a Scauldron were caught in nets and trying to escape. Transforming, she told Winterbite to stay while she investigated. Using the Changewing in her, she camouflaged against the boat and listened to who were responsible for the dragon's captivity.

"But Dagur, surely we don't need these dragons as well as those princesses?" Casta's spine stiffened and her spineshots readied themselves.

"Yes we do! Don't argue or you'll feel this blade in your heart!" Casta recognized Dagur's annoying voice and shivered, accidentally shaking the ship.

"WHAT. was that." Dagur said in a dangerous tone, and Casta froze. A net whipped over her and yanked her onto deck. She stood and roared, trying to shake off the net, her dragon mind taking over. She jerked against the ropes tightening around her ankles and her dragon mind took over completely. She roared as loudly as she could, making most of the men cover their ears, and shook, trying to get free of the bonds, but couldn't. She groaned and collapsed, breathing heavily. Her now dragonified mind didn't allow any plans to take form, and Dagur had her muzzled and stood above her, putting his foot on her snout as she glared at him.

"With this dragon, we can take over Berk in a day!" He gloated, and Savage, who had obviously joined with him, said,

"Dagur why don't we name it and train it, like the Skrill?"

"Hm, good idea. How about, uh, Deathwing!" Casta growled and shook off his foot, making him fall. He got up and laid his sword on her head, the edge threatened to slice through her head.

"OK, not Deathwing, but it has to have death in it! Okay okay okay,...Deathbite! You like that? That's your name, Deathbite! You have to answer to that, dragon!" Casta growled and pulled against her bonds. Dagur giggled maniacally and rubbed his hands as they dropped anchor for the night.

"Feed the dragons! They must be strong for our raid!" He ordered, swaggering into his cabin. Casta and the Skrill, who was agreeable enough to Casta's dragon friendship, were fed lots of fish, and guarded by guards with swords and spears. Casta's dragonic mind knew she couldn't escape at the moment, so she laid down and tried to sleep.

"Alert! Alert! Dragon riders attacking!" Casta tried to jump up and get out of the trap they'd used to surround her, but it was in vain. She warbled lowly and sadly, glancing over at her companion, the Skrill. It showed no hope of escape by the dragon riders, and Casta dropped her head on her paws.

**Earlier the past day, near nightfall.**

"Hey Astrid, have you seen Castaflicka? I haven't seen her since Snotlout shoved you off Stormfly." Hiccup asked, looking worried.

"No I haven't. Maybe she's just out for a night time flight."

"But she hasn't come back for dinner."

"If you're so worried, why don't we fly around her usual places, you know, check around for her." Astrid suggested, and Hiccup got on Toothless, saying,

"It's worth a shot. You coming?" Astrid got on Stormfly and the four flew off, in search of Casta. After checking all her usual places even Astrid began to get worried, and they got the other dragon riders to help search. They searched through the night, and were flying over the ocean, ready to go home when they heard a Nadder roar, and another roar they didn't recognize.

"What dragon makes those roars?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

"I-I don't know; it sounds like a mixture of all sorts of dragons."

"Stormfly? What is it?" Astrid asked, for her dragon was getting ency and looking around.

"Winterbite!" Hiccup cried, pointing to Casta's riderless Nadder.

"Stormfly, calm her down!" Astrid commanded her dragon, and Stormfly warbled soothingly to Winterbite.

"Winterbite, can you take us to Casta?" The Nadder croaked in true Nadder fashion, and flew quickly to a certain point in the ocean, where something wood was floating.

"Oh no. Not-" Hiccup started,

"Dagur." Astrid finished. "Hiccup, you can't go down there! Dagur will take Toothless. Let me, Snotlout and Fishlegs go down and see what we can find." Hiccup hesitated, biting his lip.

"Oh ok." He finally gave in. "But don't get Castaflicka killed; she's like my sister." Astrid nodded, and followed Casta's frantic Nadder, who was followed by Snotlout and Fishlegs. Toothless clearly wanted to follow them, but Hiccup kept him and the twins up in the sky, safely out of sight.

"Okay, Fishlegs, Snotlout, you go distract them while I try to free Casta." Astrid ordered, and the duo flew off, causing a bunch of racket and training the Berserkers attention on them. Astrid signaled Stormfly to swoop in close, and jumping off as she flew over the deck, signaled her again to hide. She somersaulted over to Casta, and tried to unlock her bonds.

"Casta, why haven't you transformed?" Casta jumped and growled, acting like she didn't know Astrid. Astrid jumped and held out her hand, saying unsurely,

"Casta, it's me. What happened?" Casta hesitated then put her nose on Astrid's hand. Astrid forgot the meaning of the word caution, and ran to the side of the ship, shouting to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! Go to Gothi! Ask her what is wrong with Casta she's acting like a dragon not human!" Astrid then ducked under Casta and hid as Fishlegs and Snotlout flew away, holding her breath. Dagur passed right by her, muttering and cursing about dragon riders. As soon as he passed, she blew out a breath in relief, but too soon. A strong hand grabbed her and yanked her out, Astrid struggling fiercely.

"Dagur! Look what I found under the dragon!" Savage said, holding up Astrid as she squirmed, trying to escape.

"Well well! Astrid Hofferson." Dagur sneered and Casta twitched. That name... it sounded familiar. Something tingled in her human mind, causing it to grow slightly in strength.

"Throw her in with the others!" He ordered, and Savage took her to a cabin that was dark and moldy smelling. He threw her in and chained her arms behind her back.

Astrid jerked and grunted, trying to get free of the bonds.

"Don't bother." Came a tired woman's voice, causing Astrid to jump. "Who are you?!" She cried, and the woman sighed.

"Who are you, first."

"I'm Astrid Hofferson of the Isle of Berk."

"Hm. I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this whom you can't see is Princess Anna of Arendelle, my sister. But you might as well drop the titles. No kingdom to be royalty of anymore."

"Wait, Queen Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"Just Elsa now."

"The Snow Queen?"

"I guess so."

"Stop asking my sister so many questions!" Came a strong voice from the corner. "Anna." Elsa sighed tiredly.

"Elsa, you rest. I'll answer her questions."

"Thanks Anna."

"Now, what do you want to know about Elsa and why?"

"I want to know her powers strength and I want to know so that we can get out of here."

"Well, as to your first question, her powers are unlimited, and second, we can't get out. We've been in here for months and tried everything. The last time we felt the wind on our faces was two months ago."Anna replied and Astrid sighed.

"Well we have to try."

"No we don't!" Anna's voice sounded fierce.

"Why?" Astrid was surprised.

"Because he said the next time we tried to escape we'd be raped!" Astrid jerked her head back in surprise.

"I didn't think Dagur was _that_ idiotic."

"You really don't know him do you? Well he is!"

Meanwhile, on board, Casta's human mind was beginning to strengthen since she'd heard the name Astrid Hofferson. She jerked against her cords and bonds, still trying to free herself. She didn't stop until night, which was when she managed to free herself. She didn't do anything at first, since she hadn't alerted the guards who were fast asleep, and concentrated on the name Astrid Hofferson. Finally, her human mind conquered, and she breathed hard relieved at having conquered her dragon mind. She didn't transform yet, but carefully unleashed the Skrill. Once it was unleashed the Skrill roared happily at Casta, who roared back, and crashed through the cabin wall, wrecking her way through the walls towards the smell of snow. She crashed through the door of the cabin and roared, greeting Astrid. She heard two other women gasp, and transformed, holding out her arms.

"Castaflicka!" Astrid cried.

"Castaflicka?" The other women repeated.

"Astrid don't talk get the heck out of here!" Casta broke her chains off and went over to the other two women. She gently touched them, saying.

"I am Castaflicka, the Dragon/Human. I'm going to help you, you must trust me." The blonde haired woman nodded, and Casta broke her chains off, as well as the red-haired woman's.

"Now get on my back and hold on." Casta transformed and the two women got on her back.

"Is that...Skrill!" Astrid shrieked, and Casta roared to it, telling it to let Astrid touch it. It shook it's head in refusal, and simply followed Casta as she flew up in the sky.

"Elsa! Wreck the ship with your ice!" Astrid yelled, and the dragons and Elsa shot all they had at the ship, wrecking it as thoroughly as they could. They flew to the woods, where Casta landed, transformed and turning to the other three girls, said.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So to answer the rather unfavorable review, I have never even read that story. This idea came out of my own head, completely and entirely. So don't just assume that the person copied someone else's story. That's rude and immature. Everyone else, thanks for the reviews!**

Casta piled more wood on the fire and pulled her skirt close around her legs.

"So let me get this straight; you were Queen of Arendelle, then Dagur came and destroyed your entire kingdom? But if you're the Snow Queen, why didn't you fight him off?" She asked, staring into the fire.

"Because he used a dragon that seemed to control lightning, or it's blasts that shot at us were the colors of lightning, and when we asked Dagur what dragon it was, he said it was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Casta gasped, and stood up straight.

"Astrid, take care of them. I have something I need to do." In an instant, she was a dragon and flying as quickly as she could towards the north.

"Please be there please be there please be there." Casta repeated in her mind as she flew to the wreckage of the ship, some crates still floating and a large wood thing floating. Casta flew directly towards it and grabbed it in her talons, pumping her wings strongly; the thing was heavy, and she knew what it was. It was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Casta dropped the thing as gently as she could on Dragon Island, and landed before it. She transformed first into a human and turning her head away, held her hand out to the Night Fury. It shied away at first, then stared at her hand, and gently pushed it's head against it. Casta turned her head, then transformed into a dragon. She freed the Night Fury from the muzzle and contraption it had been trapped in, and it rubbed against her, showing it's gratitude. Casta warbled, and letting the dragon lean on her, guided it to a cave she knew was nearby. She caught some food and gave it to the Night Fury. She laid down, dragon form, next to it and watched through the night as it slept and grew stronger.

Casta stayed on Dragon Island a few days, helping the Night Fury regain her, yes her, strength and the next week returned to Berk, the Night Fury right by her side. She roared, summoning Toothless, and landed, the Night Fury immediately after her. Casta transformed into human form and Hiccup ran over to her.

"Casta, where did you find that?!" He exclaimed, and Toothless ran up to the Fury, who greeted him equally boldly, warbling a greeting.

"Dagur found her. He used her to destroy Arendelle." Casta replied, watching the two Furies greet each other and sniff.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." Casta replied, eyes still on the female Fury.

"Does she have a name?" Hiccup asked.

"I named her Cailin." Casta replied.

"Oh, by the way, Elsa and Anna, whoever they are, were looking for you yesterday."

"Thanks." Casta walked away, in search of Elsa and Anna.

**Okay I was going to write the rest of this chapter, but basically Casta takes Elsa and Anna back to Arendelle and the female Night Fury disappears for a while in this story. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stormfly and I attacked you? You and your stupid red terror tried to kill us!" Astrid shrieked, shouting once again at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Yeah right!" Casta leaned on Hiccup, crossing arms and rolling her eyes. Hiccup sighed at the quarreling teens and Casta asked quietly,

"Want me to break it up?" Hiccup nodded,

"If you would be so kind." He said, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"With pleasure, my good sir." Casta joked and went between the two shouting teens. She breathed in deeply, then a loud roar emitted itself from her mouth and silenced the twosome, who looked at her in astonishment.

"Now then. Hiccup, have I permission to give their punishment?" She asked, looking over at Hiccup. He nodded, and Astrid asked cautiously,

"Punishment for what?" Casta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving Astrid a look that said,

"You figure it out." She said however,

"Disrespect. For your leader, and for your orders. If you aren't careful, when you're grown up you'll become Outcasts." Astrid's eyes opened wide in shock and asked Hiccup furiously.

"Seriously? You're going to let her do this?"

"You disobeyed me. You're lucky I'm not telling my dad." Casta bit her lip at this and looked down, then looked up and listened as Hiccup continued his scolding.

"If I told my dad you were repeatedly disobeying me, which you have been, and stuff like that, you _would_ become outcasts, now." Astrid looked furiouser.** Yeah I know, not a real word. I don't care! Lol!**

"Seriously?! You're using your rank against _me_?" Casta growled lowly, and Astrid ignored her. Hiccup's normally gentle green eyes hardened and a look of anger filled them.

"Yes." Was all he said, but it was so cold, even Snotlout shivered, but it only increased Astrid's anger. She charged at Hiccup, but Casta intervened, her anger causing her height to grow, to where she towered over Astrid more than Stoick did.

"Touch him at your peril." She hissed, clenching her fists and her eyes blazing with a fierce light. Astrid wisely backed away, and Casta shrunk back to her normal height, then Hiccup said,

"Continue with the punishment, Casta." Casta nodded, and transforming, growled at Stormfly and Hookfang, and flew out of the arena, the other two dragons following obediently.

"Stormfly, where are you going?" Astrid cried, and Stormfly looked back, about to fly back, when Casta growled and ordered her back in line.

"Hiccup what are you doing with my dragon." Astrid hissed through clenched teeth. Hiccup sighed and got on Toothless, saying to the twins and Fishlegs,

"No one give them any rides no matter what. If you do Casta will take your dragons too." He heard Fishlegs squeak in terror and knew he wouldn't do anything, and no matter how stupid the twins were, they understood that they didn't like not having Barf and Belch. Hiccup and the others flew off, leaving Astrid and Snotlout to walk home. Astrid stormed home angrily, as did Snotlout, and while they did, Casta landed on Dragon Island with Stormfly and Hookfang. She settled down next to the dragons and closed her eyes, weary from flying so far.

**Duh duh duh duh! What's going to happen now that the dragons are gone?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is basically a rewrite of Terrible Twos, what I wish would have happened if my Castaflicka existed in that world. Enjoy!**

Casta had noticed Toothless' strange behavior since Torch had arrived, and since she didn't like that dumb baby dragon anyway, she spent most of her time hiding and watching Toothless, trying to find out what was wrong. She flew after Toothless and saw the mother Typhoomerang with Toothless, and looked sideways at him, fear for the humans expressing itself in her dragon face, as well as Toothless'.

"Toothless, _stand. Down._" She heard Hiccup command the next morning, and she ran towards the sounds of Hiccup's voice. She transformed instantly, anger at Hiccup conquering and she jumped between the two, growling at Hiccup.

"Casta, stay out of this!" Hiccup said angrily, and he slapped her, trying to make her move. Casta roared and whacked Hiccup with her head, shooting him across the village. She looked back at Toothless, whose pupils widened, and he warbled appreciatively at her. Casta transformed and knelt before him, holding his head in her hands.

"I believe you, Toothless. Even if Hiccup doesn't, I'll stand by you." Toothless rubbed his head against her chest, and she hugged him.

"Now, what are we going to do about Torch?" She asked, and leaned on Toothless, wrapping her arms around Toothless' neck.

Casta watched as Hiccup flew Toothless to the cove, and her anger was pulsing, strengthening as she watched Hiccup desert his dragon. Casta waited in the air until Hiccup left, then transforming in the air, dropped down next to Toothless.

"Oh Toothless! I didn't think he was that faithless!" She cried, and Toothless shoved his head sorrowfully into the crook of her arms. Casta leaned her head against his, tears rolling down her cheeks, hot tears of sorrow and anger. She whispered,

"Don't worry, he'll pay, and they'll all be safe." She stood, rubbed Toothless' head, and dove into the lake, catching fish for both of them in dragon form. She ate two, then curled up on a tree limb, closing her eyes lightly and halfway falling asleep, keeping slightly awake lest the Typhoomerang come in the night. She heard Toothless settle down below her, and she slept through the night, hearing the Typhoomerang once, but continued to sleep as she knew it wasn't dangerous.

The next day, Casta was taking a nap, and Toothless was nervously pacing around. Casta lifted her head, and warbled. She transformed into human form, and stroked Toothless' head.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm going to go check on them all." She transformed into a dragon and flew up, going to Berk to check on them. Little did she know how much mental pain she was about to go through, and how much anger.


	10. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
